This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a curable molding or coating compound containing an unsaturated polyester resin. This invention also relates to a process for curing an unsaturated polyester resin and to curable molding or coating compounds.
It has been well known that molding or coating compounds containing polyester resins may be cured by means of an organic peroxide initiator and a promoter. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,290 it is recommended that for purposes of curing such compounds one should utilize a combination of a cobalt promotor in which the cobalt ion is in the valency III and a peroxide, a hydroperoxide, or a peroxy ester initiator. Cobalt promoters, however, have the disadvantage that they may have detrimental effects on the color of the resulting end product.